


A Tale of Five Nights

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: FNAF, FNAF 2 - Fandom
Genre: Death Mini Games, FNAF 2, FNAF BackStory, Five Nights At Freddys, Mini Gmaes Explained, Multi, Other, POV Guard, POV Outsider, The Marionette - Freeform, The Puppet - Freeform, back story, fnaf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marionette Explains why things are so Ghostly at Freddy Faz Bear's Pizza...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Five Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my X-MAS gift to you guys, my readers! It explains the death mini games, and basically what happened at Freddy's from the POV of the animatronics. It explains how the mini games are tied into the story, and who the purple man is. I got my facts from a Creepy Pasta Video, I will link it down below. But, I hope you enjoy my FNAF Holiday Special!
> 
> Happy Holidays! 
> 
> -Alice 
> 
> Creepy Pasta Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkampLsBZsw

Here is the tale, told from me to you, about some hollow creatures, the ones we all knew. It tells the story of sentience and might, and the Purple Guard, and his murderous delight. Now sit back, relax, and watch the music box, because I am the Marionette, and we only have until six’o’clock…

 

Picture if you will a story of four, them full of might, not laying on the floor. It was a party, or two, or four, that these furry creatures learned why they were born. 

 

Foxy th Pirate, or so he was called, put on his last show, before the curtains would fall. He made his way down from his purple show stage, though the lavender man would make this his cave. After the killing, Foxy was shocked, and forever alone, this is why he stalks. Guilt in his heart, and pain in his jaws, if only he knew it before he saw. The man we call purple took away their souls, and Foxy rests with that memory, now growing old. 

 

Freddy Faz Bear in his own right, was doing what he was told, but this wasn’t alright. The child outside, lost to the night, would meet his dear fate with the purple man’s knife. Freddy was programmed to hand out the cake, but he only wishes he could open the gate. The glass door made him visible, though only he saw what the purple man planned all along. 

 

Now onto me, the Marionette, I tried to be quicker, but he got the best. The guard who had the early day shift, he plotted all along, and he brought the switch. We’re hostile, we’re dangerous, but he’s why, you see? And the the whole thing leads back to me. I had the power to give them all life, and they could have saved them, and shown those children true life. But the guard knew my talent, and knew what I planned, so he put me in this box, from Freddy’s I was banned. 

He killed them all, and I watched it too, now let me tell you the last game through… 

 

I walked Freddy around the ghostly Pizza Palace, sadness in my heart, I grew quite malice. I wished I could change the fate of them all, five children dead, now you have quite the gall. 

 

See security man, this is why we come after you time after time. The purple man’s gone, he rots in jail, but this is a soul prison, for those young male and females. The Golden suit is tainted, we all know why, now try and be understanding of why we think you must die. 

 

Save Them, Save Him, and Give Them Life, don’t dottle now, walk with a strife. Be quick in your step, now that you know. I am the Marionette, it is I who runs the show… 

Now you sit in a hospital bed, with a chunk missing from your head. The bite of 1987 now has us closed, the doors are shut, and now no one knows just what to think. The purple man’s efforts made us go haywire, and now the new location is up for hire. The Toy Models were scraped, and now it’s time for me to go. As for the rest of the story, ask Mike, he knows…


End file.
